Time for Dessert
by sisko2375
Summary: Effy, Emily, and Katie decide to make a Naomi sundae. Epic Sex Ensues Warnings: Twincest, smut, Emily/Katie/Naomi/Effy


**A/N:**

**Happy Christmas all my lovely readers. Sorry I haven't uploaded any stories recently. I'm uploading my last two stories from my Livejournal here tonight as a little Christmas present for you all. This one features all 4 of our skins ladies: Emily, Katie, Naomi, and Effy. This is without a doubt the smutiest things I've ever written. There is no plot, just sex. ;)**

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS TWINCEST AND EPIC LESBIAN SEX. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**Please review and Enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Damned shame. **

* * *

Emily leaned against the doorframe and smiled. Naomi was fast asleep on the bed in front of her, a pleasant smile on her face, the think silk sheets barely covering her nakedness. Emily sighed as she watched Naomi's nose twitch and her smile grow bigger as she enjoyed her dream. They had been playing almost all afternoon, the four of them and by the time night rolled around, Naomi had fallen asleep. The other two had disappeared downstairs, but Emily had decided to stay. She had always enjoyed watching Naomi sleep. She knew it was incredibly stalkerish and weird but Naomi always seemed to be at peace when she slept.

Emily's reverie was interrupted as she felt a familiar pair of arms encircling her waist from behind and a gentle kiss being pressed to her shoulder. Emily's eyes fluttered closed as her naked body was pulled back and two warm, soft breasts pressed into her back, her bum fitting into the crotch of the girl behind her.

"Hey babe" The voice from behind said. The hands around her waist slowly moved up to cup Emily's breasts, gently kneading and massaging them. Emily's head lolled to the side as her body responded to the pleasure that her sister was giving her. Katie pressed delicate kisses along the soft skins of Emily's neck. Emily reached back with her hand blindly and grasped onto the back of Katie's neck, arching her back further into Katie's touch. Katie moaned into Emily's neck and the skin where their bodies touch was electrified. Emily tugged on the back of Katie's neck with her hand, signalling the older twin. Katie removed herself from the crook of Emily's neck and Emily turned her head round so they were face to face. Two identical sets of brown eyes looked into each other for a few seconds before they smiled and closed the gap between them. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues played with each other.

Their kiss ended and Emily turned back to face Naomi, pressing herself fully back into Katie's body, enjoying the feeling of Katie's naked breasts and skin pressing into her back. Katie's arms wrapped themselves back around Emily's waist, her hands coming together just below Emily's belly button. Emily's hands rested on top of her sister's.

"Where's Effy?" whispered Emily as Katie rested her chin on Emily's left shoulder. Emily placed a chaste kiss to Katie's temple, making Katie's grin even bigger.

"She nipped out to get some supplies. There isn't much in the fridge if you haven't noticed." Katie replied and Emily giggled. Emily lent her head back on Katie's shoulder, her eyes closed and blissful smile on her face. The twins began to sway slowly together.

Emily always loved this part. Being here, naked and wrapped up in Katie's arms, gently swaying together. She loved Naomi and Effy dearly. She would give her life to protect them without a second thought and would be devastated if either of them were to leave for whatever reason. She loved all 3 of her girlfriends with all the love in her heart. But her heart would forever belong to Katie. She always felt the safest and the most loved when it was just Katie and her.

She inhaled Katie's scent, vanilla and strawberries. Emily grinned, the smell reminding her of the 1st time her sister had made love to her. It was just after the horrible barbeque where Naomi revealed to everyone that she had cheated on Emily. Katie had come to her, made her feel like the most special girl in the world, and had made the most passionate love to her. From that point on, they were inseparable. Even after Naomi and Emily managed to mend their relationship, Emily invited Katie to join them as a threesome.

Emily was brought out of her Katie-induced reverie when she heard the door slam shut. Effy and had just walked in, muttering and swearing with the bags strung on her arms. Emily giggled at Effy's colourful choice of words as they could hear her walking around the kitchen unloading bags. A few minutes later, Effy's head could be seen moving up the stairs, her thin body covered by what looked like an oversized coat. Effy took one look at her the naked twins put on one of her famous sexy smirks. Emily's eyes bugged out at the sight while Katie licked her lips. Emily could feel the arousal building between Katie's legs and the sensation of feeling Katie's wet pussy against her bum caused a squirt of arousal to build between the younger twin's legs.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" purred out the blue eyed girl as she took stock of the delicious sight in front of her.

"Hey Eff. Why are you wearing that huge coat? It's not that cold outside is it?" asked the older twin, subconsciously pulling Emily a little big tighter against her body. Effy smirked again, and slowly began to undo the buttons on her oversized double breasted coat. Emily and Katie watched with wide eyes and Effy unceremoniously dropped the coat from around her body, revealing a complete lack of clothing underneath. Effy also revealed two already hard nipples and an aroused pussy. Emily was stunned by the sight but Katie liked what she saw and licked her lips at the sight.

"You...you...you went out the shop...wearing just that?" Emily managed to splutter out, finally finding her voice. Effy merely nodded her head and slinked over to where two of her girlfriends were standing. Emily was entranced by the way Effy seemed to glide over to them, watching the gentle sway of her hips, her electric blue eyes turning black with desire, and Emily was lusting over Effy's tight, delicious body. The brunette sidled up to Emily and pressed herself against Emily's chest, her arms reaching around Emily's waist to cup her bum. Effy's nipples gently rubbed against Emily's and Effy's cunt was just inches away from Emily's now throbbing need.

Emily was swimming in pleasure. Two of her girlfriends had her pinned between them and she was feeling horny, even though they had been playing all day. The girl vixens to her front and back then did something even more delicious. Katie leaned her head further over Emily's left shoulder and Effy moved her head to meet Katie. Emily turned her head to watch just in time to see Katie and Effy meet in on the most sensual kisses Emily had ever seen. Their tongues slowly caressed each other, the sight causing Emily to feel her arousal to start running down her thighs. Effy and Katie slowly pulled away from each other with Katie turned her head to place a gentle kiss on Emily's left cheek and Effy doing the same on Emily's right cheek. Emily's eyes fluttered closed at the exquisite feeling.

"Well, what should we do now Katie?" whispered Effy as Katie was slowly trailing wet kisses up the left side of Emily's neck. Katie looked up into Effy's eyes, her lips still attached to the supple skin of Emily's neck.

"Did you manage to get the stuff?" Katie replied, moving her lips to kiss and lick Emily's ear, causing her sister to shiver in pleasure. Effy nodded, her eyes never leaving Katie's lips. "Then, let's get to work yeah?" Katie replied. The older twin placed one last delicate kiss on the nape of Emily's neck. Emily smiled a loving smile at the feeling. Effy and Katie slowly pulled away from her body, leaving Emily feeling cold and a pout to spread across her face. Effy and Katie giggled at the sight.

"Now, now Emily," Effy said "No pouting. We've got something special planned for the lazy blonde bitch in there." Emily was confused by this statement.

"Effy, you go get the stuff and bring it up. We'll wake her up." Katie said in her seductive voice. Effy smirked at Katie and gave her a quick kiss before walking back down to the stairs, the twins ogling her bare arse the whole time she was in view. Effy turned and gave a quick wink to the gaping twins before disappearing into the kitchen. Katie elbowed Emily to knock her out of her trance.

"Perv" she whispered, giggling at Emily's mock horror.

"Like you weren't appreciating the view as well, huh?" Emily shot back. Katie merely winked at her lover. "So what's this plan for Naomi?" Emily asked. Katie's eyes twinkled with mischief. Katie whispered the plan into Emily's ear and Emily's eyes widened at what she was hearing. Katie stepped away from Emily, a huge grin plastered on her face as her younger sister processed what was going to happen to their blonde lover. Emily turned to face her sister, her eyes blackened by the lustful plan. Katie felt her pussy overflowing with juices but the look on her sister's face. Emily grabbed Katie by the hips and dragged her forward, their breasts rubbing together and their pussy's mere centimetres apart.

"You," whispered Emily in her most seductive and husky voice "are a very, very bad girl" Before Katie could respond, Emily mashed their lips together, her tongue surging into Katie's hot mouth. Katie moaned as Emily attempted to devour her, to love her completely.

Naomi's eyes fluttered open to reveal two redheaded beauties gently suckling on her breasts. Their big, brown eyes, heavily darkened by lust, bore into her as they feasted on her heaving chest.

'_So that's the nice feeling that woke me up' _Naomi thought as Emily released her breast and slowly crept up Naomi's torso before pressing their lips together. Katie moaned into Naomi's breast as she watched her two lovers. Naomi in turn moaned into Emily's mouth due to the wonderful feeling of having one twin worshiping her breast and other twin devouring her mouth. Emily grinned into Naomi's mouth, her mind already thinking about the fun evening the 4 of them were going to have together.

Emily pulled back from Naomi and Katie immediately crawled up her body and pressed her lips against the blondes. Emily returned to Naomi's breast and Katie forced her tongue into Naomi's sweet, hot mouth. Naomi loved it when Katie became dominating. It was so sexy! It was so sexy that Naomi could feel her pussy become aroused again, even though they had made her cum 4 times during the day and she reciprocated. Naomi arched her breast up into Emily's heavenly mouth, provoking a satisfied moan from the younger redhead. Naomi moaned into Katie's mouth as Katie's hand drifted downward, grabbed one of Emily's hands, and together they descended across Naomi's flawless tummy. Katie never failed to appreciate how supple the skin of Naomi's tummy. She would sometimes spend minutes kissing and teasing Naomi's perfect tummy. Emily usually liked to join as well.

The twins joined hands reached Naomi's now thoroughly moist cunt. Katie moaned into Naomi's mouth and Emily gasped into Naomi's breast as their fingers slowly began to thrust inside the blonde, gently reaching through her folds. Katie released Naomi from their lip lock and blonde managed to breath out 'Oh my fucking god...' before flopping her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes in ecstasy. Katie leaned down to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"Fuck babe. You are so fucking wet." Katie finished by gently licking the shell around Naomi's ear, something that drove the blonde bananas. Emily had released Naomi's breast from her mouth and joined her sister by whispering into Naomi's other ear. The twins joined fingers still worked slowly through the blonde's folds, seeking out her clit as Emily began to speak.

"Yeah baby. We love it when you get so wet for us." Emily punctuated her sentence with a quick flick of her thumb over Naomi's engorged clit. The blonde nearly jerked off the bed with this sudden action.

"Well, it appears as though the Fitches decided not to wait for me. "

The twins and Naomi, still in their lust filled haze turned to see a stark naked Effy, leaning against the door frame. In her right hand, she had a plastic bag with some items in it. Her left hand was doing something much, much more delicious. She was slowly stroking through her own folds, gently massaging her clit. They could see how charged the young brunette was by the amount of sticky, girl nectar that was running down her thighs. Her normally blue eyes were black and her eyes were fixed on Naomi, a predator look on her face. Katie licked her lips at the sight, Emily's eyes bugged out of her skull, and Naomi wore a mixture of both shock and extreme sexual arousement.

Effy removed her left hand from her cunt, the fingers dripping with juices, and started to slowly walk over to the King size beg where the games had begun, an extra sway in her hips to give her 3 lovers a little treat. Naomi watched with awe as Effy dropped the bag at the foot of the bed and slowly began to crawl up her body. Effy's eyes never left Naomi's as she slowly slinked up Naomi's torso, her right hand quickly tracing across her breasts before hovering above Naomi's head and presenting her wet fingers for the blonde.

"A little present for you, baby. Enjoy" Effy said, a sexy grin spreading across her face as Naomi quickly leaned forward and sucking Effy's dripping fingers into her mouth. Naomi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tasted the heavenly taste of Effy's girl nectar. Naomi moaned against Effy's fingers as the licked and sucked her fill while Effy leaned her head back and closed her eyes, a smile on her face her blonde bombshell of a girlfriend feasted on her juices.

When Naomi had licked every last drop of Effy's sweet taste from her fingers, she released the brunette's two fingers from her mouth. Effy smirked down at the blonde from her perch straddling Naomi's hips and ran her two fingers that were now covered in Naomi's saliva across her breasts. Effy liked the predatory look on Naomi's face at her actions and she quickly scampered off the bed to fetch the bag of goodies that was now sitting neglected at the foot of the bed. Katie and Emily rolled back into position and began suckling on Naomi's boobs again while Effy fetched the wonderful foodstuffs from the bag for their little game.

'_These twins are obsessed with by boobs.' _Naomi thought as she stroked through two sets of scarlet-red hair. Effy retrieved two items from the bag and Naomi gasped when she saw what Effy was holding. In one hand, Effy held a can of whipped cream and the other had a bottle of chocolate sauce. The twin's eyes lit up when they saw the look of surprise on Naomi's face and they released the blonde's breasts from their mouths in order to help Effy with their little plan.

The three of them gathered at the foot of the bed with Effy standing in the middle with Emily and Katie on either side of her, their arms encircling Effy's waist from both sides and pressing their bodies close to the brunette. Their wet pussies rubbed against the skin of Effy's bare thighs. Effy kept her electric blue eyes on Naomi as the twins each planted a kiss on her cheeks before pressing their own cheeks to Effy's and turning their heads so that they all stared down at Naomi. Naomi watched with lustful eyes as Effy's arms reached around each twin, her hand cupping each of their perfect bums and gentle kneading the supple flesh. For Naomi, the sight of her 3 lovers, all pressed up against each other and staring at her naked body with lustful and feral eyes caused her pussy to start leaking juices onto the sheets.

"Well, I'd say our girlfriend is fired up, wouldn't you agree my darlings?" Effy asked as the twins openly gaped at Naomi's gloriously beautiful pussy, licking their lips in anticipation. "You two must be hungry" she said to the two redheads, squeezing their bums to grab their attention. The twins squealed out of their "Naomi's pussy is fucking amazing and I want to feast from it forever" trance and looked with mild indignation at Effy who was smirking. "I think you two would like to get started on our girlfriend, wouldn't you?" The brunette asked, her voice dripping with sensuality. The twins bobbed their heads up and down, their eyes alight with anticipation of the wonderful feasting they were about to enjoy. Effy smirked at their eagerness but was having trouble of containing her own desires to feast upon Naomi. "Right off you go then. Drink your fill." She gave them each a quick spank on the bum and they immediately unwrapped themselves from around Effy's waist and dashed over to the bed. Effy could feel the delicious wet patches on her thighs from where their cunts he been pressed up against her skin.

Naomi giggled herself as she watched two tiny redheads leap through the air and onto the bed. Emily and Katie rolled around on the bed, their cute faces lit up with laughter as they rolled around. Their laughter quickly died down however as the sweet and musky scent of Naomi's arousal reached their noses. Katie started crawling up Naomi's left side, eager to plant her face between the blonde's legs. Emily was doing the same on the right side of Naomi, the scent of her girlfriend's desire driving all other thoughts from her brain. The two redheads met at Naomi's pussy and they took one look at each other, smiled, shared a quick kiss, and turned to look at Naomi.

"I love you both, so much," the blonde managed to whimper out, the sight of the two beauties between her legs affected her ability to speak. The two little brown eyed girls smiled up her and then buried their faces into the sweet and glorious place that was Naomi's cunt.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Naomi exclaimed as felt two tongues lapping around her pussy. Katie and Emily were lapping up all the pussy juice around and in Naomi's cunt. Emily hummed into the blonde's cunt as her tongue penetrated into Naomi, softly stroking through her folds. Katie's tongue sought out Naomi's clit, her tongue duelling with Emily's. The sister's tongues swirled with each other before the mouths came together. They moaned into each other's mouths as the exchanged the sweet, musky taste of Naomi's arousal. "Yeah babe?" whispered Katie as they finished their kiss. Emily licked her lips and smiled at Katie before the both turned back to Naomi's cunt.

Effy, meanwhile, had found the two vibrators the twins used when they were playing. The pink one was Katie's and the blue one was Emily's. While Katie and Emily were busy feasting on Naomi's magnificent girl juices, Effy had pulled out both vibrators and was spraying them with whipped cream. Neither of the two redheads was paying any attention to what Effy was doing behind them. Naomi, however, caught Effy's eye while she was spraying Emily's vibrator with the whipped cream. Naomi licked her lips and winked at Effy before throwing her head back in ecstasy as Katie's tongue flicked across Naomi's clit.

Effy walked behind the twins and took a moment to appreciate the wonderful sight to two perfect, little bums. She also appreciated the perfect little pussies the Fitches had and really liked how they were both dripping pussy juices down their thighs. The brunette smiled up at Naomi, whose face was a picture of pure ecstasy. The blonde mouthed '_Do it' _at Effy. The two redheads worshiping Naomi's sacred chamber had no idea what was going on as they were far too focused on feasting upon Naomi. Effy positioned each of the vibrators at the twins entrance's and with no warning at all, quickly pushed in both dildo's, whipped cream covering each of their cunts.

Katie moaned into Naomi's cunt as she felt her vibrator slide between her pussy lips, surprised and very aroused by the whipped cream she felt sliding into her folds. Emily's eyes bugged out and she gasped at the sudden intrusion into her pussy, the excess whipped cream dripping down her thighs. Effy smiled as pushed the vibrators in as far as she could, Katie's continued moans and Emily's gasps turning her on even more. At the same time, she turned on the vibrators and set the intensity to medium. Two tiny bodies shot forward, the vibrations now emanating from their pussies taking them both by surprise. Katie turned her now sweaty face to look over her shoulder at Effy who was looking very pleased with herself. The older twin narrowed her eyes at the brunette, but her lips curled into a smirk.

"Bitch" she whispered playfully before the vibrator caused her to moan again. Effy leaned over the press a kiss against Katie's forehead. In the corner of her eye, Effy saw Emily's hand reaching down to rub her clit, trying to get the release the vibrator was building up inside her. Effy moved like lightening, her hand shooting out to grab Emily's wrist before she reached her pussy. Emily looked up with indignation in her eyes. Effy smiled and swooped down to kiss Emily full on the lips. Their tongues duelled with each other and Effy moaned as she tasted the mixture of Emily and Naomi in her mouth.

"Not just yet my darling," Effy whispered as their kiss finished. "You can have your release once we finish with Naomi." Emily let out a groan of frustration which quickly morphed into a deep moan of pleasure when Effy reached down and gently played around with the vibrator, sending new sparks of pleasure through the younger redhead's body. Stepping back of the bed, Effy gave each twin a quick smack on the bum, indicating they should get back to their feast. Effy then turned her attention to Naomi and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and whipped cream to start the next part of her plan in motion.

The twins were occupied feasting from Naomi, the vibrators in their pussies causing them to moan, periodically into Naomi's cunt, increasing her own pleasure. Effy climbed back onto the bed and straddled Naomi's hips, being careful not to kick Katie or Emily in the face. From her perch, Effy leaned down to press her lips against Naomi's who was panting and sweating in Sapphic bliss. Naomi moaned and gasped into Effy's mouth as their tongues fought a battle of dominance. Naomi's hands moved to grip tightly at Effy's hair, wanting more contact to feed her desires. Effy was not one to give in, especially not when she was trying to worship Naomi. After a minute of near animalistic snogging, Naomi finally ceased her assault and allowed Effy to take control of their kiss, her tongue probing and caressing all of Naomi's sweet mouth. As the brunette pulled back from their kiss, their blue eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"Hey baby," Effy said. Their mouths so close the Naomi could feel their lips brushing together. "I hope you aren't too tired because my plan is nowhere near finished yet." Naomi almost bugged out her eyes at the thought of more amazing lesbian pleasure that there 3 beauties could give her.

"I'm not tired anymore honey. Give me all you got" Naomi and Effy both giggled at that statement before they resumed their kiss, Effy pressed her body into Naomi's, loving the feel of their bare skins rubbing against each other.

Emily had figured out a way to get back at Effy for surprising her and Katie with their vibrators and then telling them they couldn't get off before Naomi came. Her tongue left Naomi's cunt, and she licked her lips, savouring the taste. Katie immediately moved in to be able to cover all of Naomi's pussy with her mouth. Emily set her sights of Effy's cunt, positioned directly above Naomi's. With a new smirk on her face, Emily surged forward, planted her mouth on Effy's cunt and her tongue immediately lashed out and stroked on the brunette's clit. Effy's reaction was immediate as her body jerked forward and an 'Oh fucking hell' escaped from her lips. Effy shifted forward so far that her tits were hovering directly above Naomi's face. The blonde grinned and took full advantage of this, latching on to the brunette's left breast and sucking like a newborn baby, her tongue flicking across the hardened nipple. Emily moaned into Effy's cunt, the vibrations from the vibrator inside her were ramping up the sexual tension resting in her tummy. After a few moments, of this bliss, Emily pulled back from Effy's pussy a satisfied smile on her face. Katie grabbed her hand to get her sister's attention. Katie pulled Emily to her and slammed their lips together, moaning into Emily's mouth as she tasted Emily, Naomi, and Effy on her lips. Katie always believed it to be an exquisite combination. Emily pulled away from Katie's lustful kiss to find Effy looking over her shoulder, smirking down at her, her eyes saying 'touché'. Emily winked at the brunette before she and Katie resumed their duties to pleasure Naomi. How Naomi had managed to stave off her orgasm for this long they couldn't really fathom. However, Katie and Emily would often stop to kiss each other during oral sex and that carried over when they became a foursome. The twins loved to taste each other and Naomi.

Effy leaned back on her perch, her arousal pooling on Naomi's tummy. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce which were now finally needed. She opened the cap on the chocolate sauce and without warning, tipped it over and started dripping it all over Naomi's pert tits. Naomi shivered at the contact. When the bottle was empty, Effy threw it off to the side and took the whipped cream and sprayed some in Naomi's mouth before leaning down quickly and kissing Naomi again, the cream heightening the intensity and love behind their kiss. Effy then proceeded to spray more cream over the blonde's breasts and drew a line between Naomi's breasts and down her tummy. Placing the cream back on the table, Effy reached her hands back to stroke the twins' hair, getting their attention.

"She's ready girls. We have our very own Naomi sundae."

The little redheads wasted no time. They leapt up from their positions at Naomi's pussy and crawled around to either side of the blonde, the vibrators still buzzing away inside their cunts. Katie took one look at the magnificent site before her and licked her lips. Emily looked down at the wonderful sight and smiled.

From her perch straddling Naomi's hips, Effy looked over at Katie and then Emily. The cream she had sprayed the vibrators before she had inserted them into the twins were now running down their thighs, mixing the sticky juices. She took the index finger of her right and left hands and without warning Emily or Katie, she dragged them up each of their thighs, collecting the cream and girl nectar. The twins turned to her with wide eyes, watching as Effy winked at both of them, before slowly inserting both of her coated fingers into her mouth. The brunette almost died and went to heaven as she tasted the incredible mixture. Two similar yet distinct juices mixed with sweet whipped cream sent her sense into overdrive. She moaned loudly, arching her back and thrusting her breasts forward. Katie, Emily, and Naomi were all but panting like dogs in heat as they gazed at the sexy brunette topping Naomi. Effy opened her eyes and looked down as she licked clean her fingers. Katie and Emily were gazing at her, eyes as wide as dinner plates, lust flaming in their eyes. Naomi was much the same.

"Naoms, you have to try this. It is incredible." Effy said. She reached out and wrapped her arms around both twin's necks, gently pulled them towards her before kissing them. While the twins were occupied with kissing Effy, Naomi followed Effy's advice and collected the rest of the whipped cream and girl juices from Katie's and Emily's thighs. Effy released the breathless Fitch twins in time to see Naomi sucking on her own fingers, swirling the ever so sweet taste of Katie, Emily, and whipped cream around her taste buds. The blonde moaned appreciatively, winking first and Emily and then over at Katie before releasing her fingers from her mouth.

"You are right Eff. These two taste incredible. I'll be sure to have a drink from them before I get up each morning, "she said smirking. Emily felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks and Katie and an adorable smile creep on face.

"Well, now that I've had some main course, I like dessert now. Ladies, would you care to dine with me?" Effy said, holding out her hands to Emily and Katie.

"Fuck yes." "Damn right." Came the reply from the two redheads. Emily and Katie dived right in, licking and suckling on Naomi's wonderfully pert tits, the taste of the leggy blonde's skins mixed with chocolate and whipped cream was delectable. Katie was latched onto Naomi's right breast, her tongue playing around with Naomi's nipple by swirling around it, and gently biting it with her teeth, causing a hiss to escape Naomi's lips and a triumphant smirk to grace the older twin's lips.

Emily was being much more tender like usual. She was kissing and licking her way across Naomi's left boob, savouring the mixture of cream, chocolate, and that distinctive vanilla taste that was Naomi's skin. Emily also would suckle gently on Naomi's breast. She had always liked doing so, even when they first started going out. If Emily was ever stressed or worried about something, which tended to happen quite a lot, Naomi would reveal her breasts to the redhead and cradle her as she suckled, sometimes for hours on end. Emily was like a child sometimes but Naomi didn't mind. She loved to watch Emily suck on her breasts. It made them closer as a couple and even when they became a foursome, it would still become a ritual they could share. If Naomi wasn't around, Emily could always turn to Katie and Effy and they would cradle her and let her suckle, but Naomi would always be special to Emily for that reason.

Effy watched as the two very different twins caressed and licked up the chocolate sauce and cream covering Naomi's chest. Her hands reached out along with Naomi's hands to caress and stroke their hair, sometimes wandering south to play with the vibrators buzzing away inside their cunts. This always generated and appreciate moan both from the redheads and from blonde whose heaving breasts they were sucking and licking.

Within a few minutes, most of the cream and sauce was gone and the twins had moved from suckling and licking Naomi's boobs to kissing, stroking, nibbling and licking her neck. Effy took the opportunity to finish up the cream and chocolate still on Naomi's chest. She leaned down to the row of whipped cream she had created earlier and with her tongue, and slowly licked up the line she drew up Naomi's perfect tummy to the valley between her heaving breasts. Naomi's eyes bugged out of her skull as she watched and felt Effy's tongue slowly licking and kiss up the whipped cream on her tummy. She moaned as Katie nibbled at the pulse point on her neck, driving her already high senses into overdrive.

Effy reached the end of the line and spent the next few seconds kissing and licking up the remains of the chocolate and cream on Naomi's chest as the blonde arched her back and flailed around. The twins on her neck were like succubae. One would always be devouring her mouth while the other would be expertly nibbling and licking her way around Naomi's neck. To top it all off, Effy had now latched her mouth onto Naomi's breast, sucking, licking and biting her tits like no tomorrow. She moaned and hissed into Emily's mouth as Effy took her nipple between her teeth at the same time as Katie nibbled on one of her very sensitive pulse points. Emily smiled into their passionate and heated kiss.

"Yeah baby. This is all for you because we love you so much," Emily said as she kissed and licked her way around to Naomi's neck to team up with her sister in giving Naomi amazing pleasure. Naomi looked down into Effy's sapphire eyes as she licked and sucked on Naomi's left breast. Naomi had long had a soft spot for Effy. They were both afraid of love for such a long time and had found solace in each other's friendship, especially after the fiasco of Naomi cheating on Emily and of Freddie's death by Dr. Foster. Naomi was pleased when Effy joined her, Emily and Katie as a foursome as she had long felt that Effy would help the best if she was always around people who loved her unconditionally. It had worked. It had been nearly a year and Effy had improved so much.

Tonight, Naomi decided to show Effy how much she truly loved her. That, and Naomi wanted to taste Effy's sweet little pussy. It had been a while.

"Effy Stonem, get your tight little body up her so I can lick you!" Naomi exclaimed as the brunette did nothing but lick and suck her breasts, the chocolate sauce and whipped cream that covered her milky lumps all but gone. Effy looked up and released Naomi's left boob from her mouth and leaned back from her perch straddling Naomi's hips. Effy smirked down at Naomi before dragging her left index finger down her body, slowly and teasingly tracing herself. Katie and Emily stopped licking and kissing their way across Naomi's neck and leaned back. With the vibrators buzzing away in their cunts, they watched transfixed as Effy's finger travelled every so slowly down her little tummy before dipping into the wetness that came from making love to her 3 girlfriends. Effy's moans were almost drowned out by the other 3 as she slowly moved her little finger around her pussy lips, collected some of the vast amounts of girl juices that existed there. Effy smirked at the reaction it was causing in the 3 girls. She leaned over to the left and gave Katie a quick peck on the lips and leaned over to the right to give Emily a quick peck on the lips. She then leaned down once more, her body becoming flush with Naomi's and extended her finger which Naomi sucked immediately into her mouth, sucking and licking the juices like she hadn't had a drink in months.

"You want some more of that baby?" Effy said, withdrawing her finger and licking Naomi's lips. The blonde moaned and nodded her head. "Then your wish is my command." Effy leaned up and got off her perch. She turned around and swung her hip over Naomi's face, her cunt positioned right over Naomi's mouth. The blonde's appetite for Effy's girl nectar took over her body completely and she attacked Effy's cunt with gusto, her tongue penetrating between the brunette's pretty pink pussy lips, lapping up the constant flood of pussy juice. Effy could barely keep herself upright and her arm reached out to press against Naomi's tummy to prop her up. She turned to Katie, reached her free arm around the redhead's neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Katie was shocked by Effy's sudden forcefulness; she usually liked to tease them for hours on end, always in control. But just as quickly as their kiss began, Katie felt Effy pull away. The brunette cupped Katie's check and looked into her eyes, the sexy smirk returning to Effy's face. Before Katie knew what was happened, Effy and reached between Katie's thighs and turned the vibrator up to the high setting, causing the older twin's eyes to grow and a loud moan to escape her lips.

"You can help me feast on Naomi. When we're done, you can do something about your pretty little pussy," Effy whispered in Katie's ear, licking it, causing Katie to shiver. The buzzing in her cunt drove Katie into a frenzy and she wasted no time in crawling around and laying down in front of Naomi's glorious cunt and thrusting her tongue deep between the blonde's folds, lapping up the exquisite taste of her juices.

Effy turned her attention to Emily, who was whimpering at the sight of her 3 girlfriends all being pleasured. Effy cupped the youngest one's cheek and offered her a gentle smile, kissing Emily with much more care and love than the animalistic kiss she shared with her sister. Effy moaned into Emily's mouth as the blonde between her legs took Effy's clit between and lips and suckled, causing Effy to regain her balance. Effy pulled back from the younger redhead and found a sweet and adoring smile on Emily's face.

"You can help Naomi. I want to feel both of you on me," Effy whispered as her hand snuck between Emily's legs and turned up the vibrator, causing Emily to buck forward and bury her face in Effy's breasts, the redhead's breathing becoming more laboured. Effy looked down to see the puddle of wetness forming beneath Emily's cunt on the sheets and smiled. Effy gave Emily's arse a quick smack and the little redhead began to crawl around to suck Effy's cunt. The brunette enjoyed the view of Emily's backside, the vibrator sticking out of her pussy making Effy smile. Effy leaned down, her breasts pressing against Naomi's tummy and her tongue coming out to mix with Katie's as they licked and sucked away at Naomi's cunt. Not but a few seconds later, Effy felt a second tongue press against her own entrance and moaned into Naomi's pussy as Emily pressed her talented tongue into Effy's tight little pussy.

Naomi was in heaven. She had Effy's beautiful cunt right above her and had two talented girls moaning into her own cunt, lapping up her juices and driving her closer and closer to massive orgasm. The cherry on the top was watching Emily as she probed and lapped at Effy's cunt with her. Naomi focused on the brunette's clit while Emily kept her mouth and tongue lapping Effy's folds. With the vibrator now buzzing even more intensely inside of her, Emily's senses were on complete overdrive and would often swoop down to devour Naomi's mouth, just to give her a distraction from the intense pleasure-torture going on in her cunt. Because of this, Emily was determined to Effy the most mind-blowing orgasm of her, almost as a payback for tormenting her and her sister.

Effy loved being in control. She loved watching the other 3 crumble before her cool and sexy demeanour. That was not happening right now. Animal Effy was unleashed and good lord was she on a roll. Her pussy was getting the most amazing fucking right now, between Emily's constant probing and sucking of her folds and Naomi's ridiculously fast tongue flicking and suckling on her clit. Of course, she had the added benefit of drinking Naomi's most wonderful girl nectar which she shared with Katie. Katie, who was moaning and grunting as the vibrating piece of plastic brought her constantly to the precipice of ecstasy but refused to push her over the edge. But Katie could be distracted by kissing Effy's most wonderful lips and lavishing Naomi's pussy with her tongue, especially with Effy flicking the blonde's clit, leaving Katie free to lap up and swallow Naomi's sweet juices.

The two girls in the 69 were fast approaching orgasm, especially with the two charged redheads attacking their cunts with their magnificent tongues and lips. Naomi and Effy were moaning loudly into each other's cunts, kissing the redhead next to time, almost animalisticly attacking each other's clits. Naomi's face was covered in Effy's nectar and Effy's mouth was lined in Naomi's sweet juices.

"Oh fucking hell, I'm so close baby," moaned Naomi as Katie's tongue joined with Effy's in flicking her clit.

"Jesus fuck, me too. I'm gonna cum all over you babe." replied the brunette on top of her, thrusting her hips back and forth as Emily reaching out to grab her hips, her tongue thrusting and probing with no abandon, quickly adding two fingers into the mixture. Effy tipped her head back and nearly screamed when Emily's talented fingers worked with her tongue to drive Effy completely wild. Katie had to hold Naomi in place as she began thrashing about, writhing in absolute pleasure as Katie also inserted her little but nimble fingers into the fray, pounding into the blonde beauty with no abandon.

"Here it comes babies. All for you," Naomi managed to squeak out as Effy's and Katie's relentless assault on her pussy caused her final walls to fail and her orgasm to glorious spill out. Effy's defences finally crumbled at the same time and their cunt's erupted, screams and moans of pleasure echoing throughout the room. Emily and Katie didn't stop thrusting with their fingers and tongues as pussy juices sprayed out, straight into the waiting mouths. Effy latched herself onto Naomi's pussy, drinking and slurping up the sweet feast that Naomi had provided. Naomi had no need to reach up for Effy's juices as they dripped into her awaiting mouth.

Effy slumped forward after she had drunk all she could drink of Naomi's glorious orgasm, her body too tired to get up. Naomi leaned her head back on the pillow, a very satisfied smile on her face as she licked the remains of Effy's sweet cum off of her lips. Effy lifted her head up from where it was resting on Naomi's thigh to see two very turned on redheads kissing with no abandon. If the brunette had any energy left, it would have gotten her pussy running like a river again.

Emily and Katie had drunk their fill of Naomi and Effy but the vibrators constant pleasure building had reached breaking point for the twins. As the blonde and brunette started coming down from their highs, Emily had scurried round to where Katie was still lying and slammed their lips together to try and release some of sexual tension at breaking point between her legs. Katie's head was swimming, stars swimming around her head and she returned her sister's kiss with passion. They both moved so they were kneeling in front of each other, panting and groaning into each other's mouths, the vibrators causing their cunts to leak fluids onto the sheets below. Their hands were roaming all over the place, grasping at breasts, clawing each other's backs and tangling in each other's hair.

"Touch each other. Make you sister cum." Naomi whispered. The redheads turned to see Naomi licking her lips, her face still covered in some of Effy's juices. They grinned at her, before turning back to resume their frantic kissing. Katie's right hand moved down and cupped Emily's soaking mound, the vibrator inside the younger twin jiggling against Katie's palm.

"Oh fuck yes!" Emily moaned into her sister's mouth as Katie's palm thrust the vibrator in further as the Katie's fingers searched through Emily's folds to find her clit. Katie quickly found that little bundle of nerves and rubbing at it vigorously with her thumb, her palm still pressing the vibrator in and out of Emily. Emily thrashed about, panted and moaned into Katie's mouth, and clawed at Katie's back. But Emily was not going to cum without her sister, so the younger redhead's right hand snaked down and cupped Katie, loving the feel of Katie's sticky girl juices on her fingers. The older twin moaned and panted along with her sister as Emily quickly found Katie's hyper-stimulated bundle of nerves and rubbed at it vigorously with her thumb while her palm pressed the vibrating piece of plastic deeper into Katie's warm and supple folds.

Katie and Emily could no longer keep up their kissing as their orgasms were just moments away. Their foreheads came together as they breathed and panted out the same air, sweat dripping from their hair, rolling down their necks, breasts and tummy. Just seconds before they came, two identical sets of auburn eyes locked on to each other. Words were not needed. They saw the message.

"Come with me baby. I love you so much"

They smiled a small, loving smile at each other, a just a few seconds later, they did just that.

Juices flowed freely from their pussies as the two little twins almost collapsed into each other, moaning and screaming, their hands never stilling in order to properly see each other through. They moaned in each other's name, over and over again as they rode through the shockwaves coursing through them. Slowly but surely, their orgasms wound down, the small lakes of juices covering the bed sheets and their thighs a testament to how intense their lovemaking had been. Katie opened her eyes to find Emily staring into them, a sweet smile on her face. Katie couldn't help but reciprocate and reached down between Emily's legs to switch off the vibrator. Emily's face relaxed as the infernal contraption nestled between her pussy lips ceased its sweet torture. Katie switched off her own and then, with a smirk spraying across her face, reached between her legs, gathered the juices that remained on her fingers before offering them up for Emily to suck on. Emily took one look at Katie's cum covered fingers, licked her lips, and greedily sucked them into her mouth, moaning at the wonderful taste of her sister's sweet girl nectar.

By the time the twins had finished pleasuring each other (Emily had let Katie taste some of her juices, much to the older sister's delight) they were both exhausted. They looked over to where Effy and Naomi were, only to smile at the sweet sight. Effy had turned herself around and cuddled herself onto Naomi's chest, her arms wrapped around the blonde's midsection. Effy's had tucked her head into the middle of the blonde's breasts, Naomi absentmindedly stroking through Effy's soft hair. The blonde smiled softly at the twins as they adoringly down at the brunette.

"She managed to watch you both climax. She refused to sleep until she knew that both of you were sated." Naomi whispered. Effy's light breathing tickling her as she gently placed a kiss on Effy's forehead. Emily and Katie slowly crawled up the bed to rest on either side of Naomi; dildo's still nestled between their pussy lips. They always slept a more restful sleep when they had something inside them, filling them. Emily leant into Naomi, their lips meeting for a gentle kiss as Naomi's left arm snaked around Emily's waist, pull her in tight. The younger redhead's legs tangled around Naomi's left leg and her breasts pressed gently against Naomi's side. Katie snuggled into Naomi's other side, tangling her legs with the leggy blonde's. Naomi gently caressed Katie's hair as she wrapped her right arm around Katie's little waist. Emily and Katie fit their heads into the crook of Naomi's neck and pressed quick kisses into her supple neck. The two redheads pressed into her side and the little brunette on top of her made Naomi feel so loved, so needed, so wanted. Her crystal blue eyes began to close as she managed to whisper out.

"Night Ems, Night Kay, Night Eff. I love you."

Emily smiled into the now dark room. She no longer had to be scared or frightened of people. She finally found people who loved her for who she was. The little twin's eyes drooped as she whispered out.

"Night Kay, Night Eff, Night Naoms. I love you."

Katie sighed in contentment. She no longer had to pretend. She no longer had to put up a front for the world to see. She found 3 people who loved her, however she came. Katie snuggled deeper into Naomi's neck and whispered out.

"Night Naoms, Night Ems, Night Eff. I love you."

Effy didn't say anything. The content smile on her face said it all as the 4 of them drifted off to dreamland, where no matter what happened in the world around them, they would always be together. They would always, deep in their heart of hearts, love each other.


End file.
